


Beach day

by Rbook



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hope this cheers you up a bit, M/M, Marco wanted that ass, Sorry very short, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbook/pseuds/Rbook
Summary: Very short one-shot of how Ace met his husband Marco.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeJacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeJacket/gifts).



Ace stared long and hard.

He should look away before the other man noticed him but he couldn’t. It was like a car accident; it demanded his attention when he knew that looking away was the polite thing to do. His eyes were rooted to the abs on display without a chance of being torn away.  The stranger could wash clothes on those bad boys…

“Sheesh Ace.  Stop undressing that poor guy with your eyes. You’re going to make me blush” Sabo teased to his right snapping the dark locks man from his trance. Blinking Ace turned to his friend who was already in his swimming trunks and just about done with the sunscreen, slightly confused before a deep blush rose to his cheeks. 

Snatching the bottle out of the blond’s hand, he quickly snapped it open trying his hardest not to glance back to the older man he had been observing.

“I wasn’t undressing him!” He hissed, applying some sunscreen onto an arm “I  was just admiring his ink okay?”

Sabo’s lips curled into a nasty smirk, eyes hidden behind blue sunglasses but it did nothing to hide his amusement that fluttered at the corner of his mouth.  “Oh yeah. His tattoo _is_ pretty awesome. It doesn’t matter that it’s on his chest not anywhere near his waistline even though that’s where you were staring. Here I thought you were drooling over his abs. But nope. My mistake.”

The freckled man decided that didn’t deserve a response so with a pout he turned to his towel, ignoring his brother’s laugh like a pro. He just wanted one day of relaxation at the beach. Was that too much to ask for?

He planned to do some sunbathing and go shell searching, today before the sun set. He even thought about taking a dip into the waves of the ocean for a bit later on but that was only if he felt like it. Today was his I-don’t-feel-like-moving day. 

It’s been a while since he had one of those.  It seemed that he never had a chance to just sit and watch the sunset anymore. This was why he had requested a weekend off work and gone on a road trip to the nearest beach away from the city.

Sabo had come with him and Luffy was running around somewhere  with his friends no doubt causing mayhem in his wake to keep him company. It’s been a long time since any of the three had gone to the New World beach and this seemed the like perfect time to stay at a close by hotel for a small vacation.

He just forgot Sabo’s tendency to try and hook him up on vacations. Otherwise, this would be perfect.

“Damn!” Sabo breathe next to him, causing Ace to look up from where he was organizing his stuff on the beach towel. Up ahead a pretty redhead was talking to the man he was …observing and Ace had to agree. Hair styled into bowl cut and dressed in a simple-but very alluring- yellow bikini, the girl was showing off some shells she had found with a wide smile.

“She’s hot.” He commented lightly. Ace being bisexual would often time checked out girls with Sabo and boys with Luffy. He, however, tended to lean more towards males than females but he could appreciate art when he saw some.  And she was a thing of beauty.

Judging by Sabo’s expression he agreed whole heartily with that thought. “I’m going to go talk to her.”

“Yeah that’s a- wait what!?” Shocked Ace watched his normally shy brother stand and wonder down the beach. He hesitated for a moment before following after him, knowing that if he didn’t he be ignored for the rest of the day. Sabo was pity like that.

The pair notice their approach just as Ace caught up to Sabo and he was rooted to his place by a strong stare.  The man he had been staring at was giving him a smirk, letting his eyes run up and down his body. Was the other man checking him out?

Or was he just looking over at the two because they walked in on their conversation? Should he try to flirt or should he act like he didn’t notice the lingering eyes?

Ace, not knowing what to do, stared at his feet feeling his face burn.

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but notice that shell you got there. Mind telling me where you found it? I’m trying to collect bigger ones as souvenirs for my foster mom. ” Sabo asked. His eyes were locked with the girl only lowering to wave a hand at the pink shell she held. He smiled widely and if Ace hadn’t known he came over to flirt he would have believed him too.

“Oh, how lovely! ” The girl responded, eyes wide with excitement “Would you like me to show you? It’s not too far from here actually.”  

“That would be wonderful, thank you. I’m Sabo by the way and this is my brother Ace.” The blond waved a hand to blushing male behind him. Ace looked up briefly only to feel his stomach do a back flip as the blond hair man’s grin widen.

“No problem! I’m Koala and this is my friend Marco.” Koala chipped, nodding her head to Marco who was busy staring Ace down. “Right this way!”

“Koala? That’s a sweet name, mind asking why you were named like that?” His brother asks moving to walk next to the girl. She smiled brightly at him before starting to tell a tale about her mother’s favorite animal and an accident at a zoo.

Ace wasn’t really listening, however , due to the fact both had gone a bit further than him so he couldn’t really hear it anyway and that Marco had licked his lips. The freckled man watched the pink tongue glide across lips, swallowing hard,  as the other guy smirked.

“So, while Koala and your brother go shell searching why don’t we head over to the ice-cream stand because I feel a little too hot? I think getting out of the sun would also be needed. Why not come back with me to my room to cool off? ” Marco asked. His voice had a hint of an undertone but Ace ignored it at the mention of ice-cream. In fact he didn’t hear the rest of what the older man said just new it had something to do with cooling off. And Ice-cream.

When all out fails, a D’s stomach is a one track mind.

“Great idea! I could totally go for some chocolate ice-cream right about now. Let’s go!”  Ace said pulling on Marco’s hand no longer embarrassed.  The older blond lets out a pleased hum following him at a slower pace but Ace swears he felt a something glade across his butt.

He glances over his shoulder curiously only to meet half lidded eyes. Marco doesn’t seem to have moved his other hand, nor be the one who touches him.

Must be the wind.

“Eager aren’t you” Marco comments with a laugh. He pulls up next to Ace and gives him a heated look. “But I like that in a person especially when it comes from someone like-“

Eyes landing on a humble little stand just up ahead the raven haired man lets out a whoop of glee, pulling onto the arm to go faster. He does not realize the blond man's smile to grow nor the way he gets closer to him.  “There is is!”

Marco makes a noise of confusion as he realizes Ace is not dragging him to the parking lot or even the hotel but instead is walking towards the left side of the beach. They just about make it to the line forming in front of the little parlor when Marco asked. “Wait. You actually want ice cream?”

At this Ace glances up at him, giving his own confused frown. Marco seems utterly overwhelmed even though he was the one who suggested ice-cream in the first place. the heat must really be getting to him like he said.  “Yeah man, I always want ice-cream.”

“What? I-thoguht..I mean you were staring at me earlier so-?” the older man questions seemingly lost. His confidence from before bleeds out of his body, head tilted a bit to the right. He is giving Ace a look over with consideration like he was trying to figure him out. 

 Ace blushes deeply, modified that he's been caught. He needs to say something that will make it less creepy.  Suddenly he thinks of the excuse he gave Sabo and before he knows it he's blurting out  “I just thought you had a cool tattoo! I’m sorry for staring, it’s jut that I want one too and…I want ice-cream! So, um, F-fight me!”

“holy shit.” The other breaths after a pause. “You’re adorable”

“What? No I’m not. Take that back.” Ace says narrowed eyed. If there is one thing he hates the most it's being called cute or adorable.  He Lifts his hands taking a battle stance in front of the blond. Giving the pineapple styled man a sneer he challenges. “Fight me”

“Holy shit.” The man repeats. His eyes are blown wide open staring at Ace like his never seen anther human before. “Holy shit. Let me buy you a cone and let’s go somewhere to talk. Actually, talk. Cause _holy shit."_

And that’s the story of how Ace met his future husband who swore to marry him the moment Ace got sprinkles and smiled up at him with the words. "Thank you" on his lips.  


End file.
